Alley Way Meeting
by Q u e e n V a m p
Summary: Sam stopped in front of me and smiled, what he said next would echo in my head for the rest of my life. "Thank you, for saving my little sister."  What. The. Hell? Beta: Genesis26
1. Hanging By a Moment

**QueenVamp- Okay this was just an idea I had when writing White Wolf...so I'm sorry if it's not that good. **

**Ideas are welcome!**

I was driving around Port Angeles, when I spotted some guys jump into an alley and a flash of long, black hair.

Curious, I got out of my car and looked to see what was going on. I heard a loud grunt and the same moment I entered the alley; a tall, burly guy fell to my feet, clutching a broken nose.

"You bitch!" Another man snarled. They still hadn't noticed me and I was still hanging at the mouth of the alley. Four collage students by the look of it ganging up on a girl.

Her dark eyes were firmly locked with the leader and I heard a low growl through her bared teeth. The leader jumped forward and what I saw next amazed me. She held her ground and pulled back her fist and swung with all her body weight bring the guy back a few steps then she made a round house kick and he knocked into one of his buddies.

I could almost see her face, even in the dark lighting. Her skin was pale, almost ghostly her eyes were wide and some dark color caught in between brown and onyx and gray…

Mix match orbs met mine over the shoulder of one of the leader's wingmen and she froze. Her lips parted then closed and I felt like something electrocuted me. We suddenly weren't in an alley way right now. We were the only people in thw world. Linked together by an unseen force and I needed to protect her from any harm.

Reality came back when a fist swung forward and landed on her stomach. She flew backward, head cracking onto the brick wall behind her. She slunk to the ground cradling her head, sobbing.

"Oww…"

"Ha, ain't so tough now…so maybe now you can be a good girl and-" He was cut off again, this time by me.

Slugging him right in the jaw, even saw a few teeth fly out of his mouth in the process.

The guys scrabbled out of the alley and I realized I was shaking.

Anger, flowing through my veins; it's what I was famous for, my fights and my temper. But I really wanted to follow those guys and…

Silent sob-like chocking sounds reminded me I wasn't the only one in the alley.

I turned back to the beautiful girl to see her head still bowed, forehead resting on her knees as she clutched the back of her head.

"Are…are you okay?" I asked my voice still rough and the shaking from the adrenaline was starting to wear off, something about her was calming me.

"Somewhat, yeah." She whispered quickly, still not looking up at me.

"Um…" This was seriously awkward, what was I suppose to do? "Do you want me to walk you to your car or something?"

I heard something that sounded like a short laugh and then she looked up at me. "I don't have my car with me." I tried to keep my face passive, but the amused look on her face made me crack a smile.

"You want a ride home?"

"No, no I'm fine." She tried to push herself up, only to fall down again. I offered again and this time she didn't decline.

She grabbed my outstretched hand hoisted herself to her feet. Electricity shot through me and I half jumped out of my skin. Did she feel it too?

I helped her to my truck and realized she was walking with a limp and once the street light shined down on her and I froze. Her supposed ghost pale skin was really a light caramel color and her black hair turned out to be dark mahogany. But I was at least correct on her eye color; a strange mix of chocolate brown, stone gray and charcoal black.

I eased her into the car and quick jogged to the driver's side.

"So where do you live?" I put the keys in the ignition and started down the road.

_Damn it this is going to be a bitch dropping her off, I've still got a two hour trip back to La Push…_

"La Push," she answered.

"What?"

"It's an India reservation next to Forks, that's a town two hours aw-" I cut her off.

"I know I know where La Push is, I live there, but how the hell _you_ got _here_. Did you run?"

"Sort of…"

I snorted and began the long drive home. Awkward silence, that's all I was going to hear the entire ride, I knew it. So I turn up the radio.

The girl seemed to perk up a bit and smiled at the lyrics. "Hanging By a Moment? You don't seem like the type of guy to listen to Lifehouse." She said smugly.

"Oh, shut up." She giggled.

"My name is Bella."

"Paul."

"Paul…" She repeated and smiled secretly to herself. I cocked an eyebrow.

"You going into shock or something?"

"No," she half-snapped out of her dazed expression.

"What are you doing in Port Angeles at night anyway?"

She frowned and fixed her eyes on the dark road ahead. "I was running an errand for my brother and I ran into those guys, I didn't want to deal with them at first, but they kept baiting me so I tackled one of them to the ground. He got knocked unconscious so I ran…Ugh! My brother is going to kill me! I've been gone for three hours."

I smirked.

"What could possibly be funny?" She growled, literally growled.

"Well, sweetheart, I can get to home in an hour, tops." I turned to look at her. "Would you like crazy ass driver or how-the-hell-did-that-bastard-get-his-license?"

"How the hell did that bastard get his license?" It sounded like a question.

"Seat belts, please. Paul Meraz is not responsible for any injuries this joy ride may cause because you've asked for it." With that I gunned the engine and Bella grinned.

An hour and ten minutes later we were rolling into La Push. Bella and I were laughing and enjoying the look on the police officers face when we took a back road to lose him.

She didn't yell at me to slow down or freak out saying we're going to die, like any other girl dated would. She was really starting to grow on me

"Favorite past time?" I asked we'd been playing twenty questions ever since we got out of the city lines.

"Running. You?"

"Driving."

"Lazy."

"Not funny. So where am I going here?" I slowed down the car and Bella stopped laughing long enough to give me directions.

"Okay, make a left down this road and make a right at the mailbox." I nodded, not even thinking that that road leads to a dead end and Emily Young's mansion-like cabin.

I idled down the old dirt road and then Bella went stiff in her seat and suddenly her hand was gripping mine.

"What?"

"…nothing." A little further down the road and I saw a bright, flashing light of a cop car outside of Emily's cabin. "Shit."

I stopped the car and Bella's hand slipped out from under mine and she darted out of the car. I put the car in park and heard distant shouting.

"Bella!" A deep voice bellowed and my eyes widened, when I saw Sam Uley lift Bella up in the air and pull her into a body crushing hug.

I felt myself become frozen in fear. Sam Uley, Samuel Uley, the guy at the top of my hit list for stealing my best friend.

"Paul…" I spotted Jared standing with Emily on the porch behind Bella and Sam. "What are you doing here?"

"Sam." I heard Bella hiss. I looked up to see her holding back a very pissed off looking Sam. Sam pushed past Bella and strolled up to me.

_How in hells name did he bulk up that much? _I wondered. Sam had muscles on his shoulders. Who needs muscles on their shoulders?

Sam stopped in front of me and was literally looking down on me, he then smiled and what he said next would echo in my head for the rest of my life.

"Thank you, for saving my little sister."


	2. Bad Reputation

The first rule about Sam Uley was simple: Touch his younger sister, you'll lose a limb.

Sam was sure to lay down that law to all the boys; he didn't want just anyone to be with his sister, Isabella Uley, formally known as the Seiren of La Push.

Though I hadn't known that _his_ Isabella was _my _Bella.

From what I knew she was the perfect all Native girl. Hung out with the right people, close to the Tribal Elders, got good grades, on the honor role, got accepted to a collage in Alaska but just recently moved back…must I go on?

After dropping Bella off at her house Emily, Sam's fiancée, asked me if I was hungry and if I wanted to come inside. I wanted to decline, but my answer was out of my mouth faster than I could stop it.

The unholy yes.

Jared exchanged a look with Sam and he nodded, then Jared came running forward throwing an arm around my shoulder and half dragging me up the drive as Bella and Sam shooed away the police officer.

"C'mon in! Em is a good cook, so is Bells here, but still." He was laughing and once he let go of my head, patted me on the back and half-shoved me into a recliner in the living room. This was his usual behavior; just because he was always two inches taller than me he treated me like I was two years younger.

"Sam I do not want to hear it!" Bella whisper-yelled. I turned my head in time to see her slap her palm in the middle of Sam's forehead. I stifled my laugh, but Sam heard it and glared at me. Emily laughed too and pushed Sam on to the couch and disappearing in the kitchen.

"Emily what midnight snacks are you making for us!" Jared called into the kitchen and I notice Sam after he said it. He looked deadly.

"Emily is not your maid." Jared and Bella rolled their eyes and Bella turned her full attention to me.

"Is there anything in particular you'd want, Paul?"

"Um," Sam was shooting me death glares and Jared was just waiting for me to place my order, as Bella was just waiting patiently smiling as if I was the most important person in the world to her. "I'll take anything."

"Okay." Bella sniffed the air for a moment. "Emily made cookies." I heard Sam mutter something, but decided to ignore it. On the other hand I was too busy staring into Bella's beautiful eyes and plus the looks she was giving me probably wasn't helping Sam to like me any better. She reluctantly tore her gaze from mine and headed into the kitchen when Sam cleared his throat.

I slowly turned to look at Sam who was smiling in a way like he'd just figured out how he wanted to kill me.

"So, Paul, what were you doing in Port Angeles?" Malice was dripping off my name.

"Looking for a job," I answered truthfully.

"Nothing turning up for you here?" Sam asked, almost tauntingly. I felt myself start to shake again.

"A few things, but then again no one in this town likes me very much."

"Because of your reputation?" Sam's onyx eyes sparkled with delight.

"I don't give a _damn_ about my reputation." I snarled back. Jared suddenly sprung out off the couch and called for Bella to get in here. Bella was around the corner in a second. Standing next to Jared, between the chairs Sam and I were leaning forward in.

"Paul, calm down." Bella said softly. I relaxed in my chair instantly and she smiled sadly. "Sam, we're out of milk, would you be a dear?" She asked in her sweet sisterly voice.

Sam grumbled something and stood from his chair, sending a glare my way before slaughtering out the front door.

After that unfortunate event I tried to keep as much as distance I could between me and Sam, but wherever I was he was. And wherever he was Bella and Jared weren't far behind.

Today I had my mind set on getting away from the 'La Push protectors' by going somewhere I knew they wouldn't be: a beach party, Third Beach.

_Waves, dancing, one-night stands, drinking, smoking and plain old fun. No way was the goodie-two shoes Uley's show up._

Yeah, I thought that until I saw Bella singing on a platform that was usually used for drinking contests. Apparently she and some girls started a band, Leah and Bella on the guitar and singing while Kim worked the drums.

People were still drinking and dancing and seeming to enjoy whatever they were singing and Sam was nowhere to be seen. Jared and a few other guys were hanging out on a large rock and cheering the girls on.

"Hey Paul!" Jared smiled and waved me over. "This is Jacob and Embry, you remember them?" I nodded and looked back to the girls on stage.

"They're pretty good." I commented.

"Yeah," Jared sighed dreamily. "You see the girl on the drums? That's Kim Lee, my girlfriend." I blinked and Jared threw me a smile. "What?"

"I'm relieved," I sighed. "I was starting to think you didn't like girls." Jared's eyes narrowed.

"Ass."

"Touché." A roar of applause echoed off the beach and Jared jumped off the rock and started over to a girl that had just jumped off the stage.

"Jared!" Kim wrapped her arms around Jared's neck and kissed him. My nose scrunched and then I heard the loud laughs of Bella and Leah.

"Kimmy, Jarry get a room!" Leah yelled, but was still laughing.

"Shut up." Kim and Jared chorused. Bella tucked a strand of long brown hair behind her ear and smiled at me, just realizing I was there. Her eyes sparkled and everything about her seemed to light up.

I noticed she was wearing a forest green swimming suit top and blue, cutoff jean shorts, tied around her waist was a navy colored jacket. She was bare foot and her hair was pulled back at the sides and she was wearing a leather necklace with a small, wooden wolf charm on it.

"Hey," she smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

We were all huddled around a bonfire a few minutes later; Kim was rambling on a mile a minute and trying to get Leah in on the conversation so Bella and I could have our own little chat.

"What have you been up to?" Bella asked.

"Nothing, just some job hunting, you?"

"Working."

"Where do you work?"

"Well, since I just finished up my second year of college, I'm working at a diner in Forks." _Second year of college? _What the _hell_! She looks like she's seventeen not twenty-one! I'm just polishing off my last year of high school and I'm not even going to college.

"Hey, you okay?" Bella's voice was laced with panic and I adverted my gaze somewhere else.

"It's nothing." After glaring into the darkness for a few minutes I noticed something…or someone hidden in the cluster of trees.

Sam? It..._He_ looked a lot like Sam, but then he didn't.

"Isn't that Sam over there?" I asked. Bella whipped around with a sneer on her face then her eyes grew the size of dish plates and her face paled. I could hear a low growl echo off from somewhere and then the snapping of tree limbs. When I looked around again the not-Sam was gone.

"Um, we gotta go." Jared stated sadly. Jacob and Embry stood at the same time and tore through the crowd toward the makeshift parking lot. Jared dropped a kiss onto Kim's head and whispered he'd be over later.

Bella said a hasty good-bye to the two girls and said she'd pick up her guitar later, then turned to me with a very put out and upset expression.

"Sorry, I lost track of time…See you around?"

"Yeah, see ya." I grumbled and I instantly regretted it when I saw Bella's eyes cloud over with tears. She turned sharply and followed –more or less sprinted- after the boys.

"Jackass," Leah spat and stood from her seat.

"Real nice Paul." Kim added following Leah.

Mentally cursing at myself I wondered why I was being so mean to Bella. She hadn't done anything wrong. She was a nice girl, hot too.

The scent of strawberries caught my nose and I instantly inhaled deeply.

Bella smelled like strawberries, I wonder why I could still…I noticed her navy blue jacket on the log next to me.

Like it was road kill I picked it off the chair and weighed it in my hands a little. I should give it to Kim or Leah….No I don't feel like getting bitched out again. God and any other sprits out there know I wouldn't be able to restrain myself if Leah and I went at it.

_I'll just give it to her tomorrow._ I decided. My heart fluttered a little at the thought of seeing Bella again.

"Goddamn it, what the hell is wrong with me!"


	3. Concrete Angels

**Bella**

I pushed my body to move faster.

That's what I've always been doing.

Pushing my way through life.

I pushed through finding out the tribal legions were true when I saw my dad kill my mom in front of me when I was ten years old. I pushed through having to work odd jobs and go to school from 6th to 12th grade. I pushed through becoming the first female shifter after my boyfriend of five years left me for a freshman. And now I was going to push my body to run as fast as I could get home before _he _–the devil in his true form- got to me.

_Bells! Watch out! _–Jared.

I looked into his mind to see a black wolf coming down on me. I yelped and put on more speed. But this particular wolf was bigger, legs longer and senses sharper.

I probed into his mind and what I found wasn't pretty.

_Scum bag, _I growled bitterly. _Can't even recognize me._

The wolf tried to jump me from behind, but I twisted my body and my teeth sunk into soft, furry flesh.

He growled and immediately bit into me too.

I found myself on the ground being almost held down a few minutes later. Suddenly that wolf was tackled by a slightly smaller black wolf. _Get the _fuck _off of her! _I almost smiled in delight when I heard my brother's voice. I quickly got to my feet and snarled at the rove. He seemed to be laughing now.

Unexpectedly he shifted back to human form –naked. My eyes widened when I saw his face. Although I'd been expecting to see him, I hadn't been expecting to see him still looking so _young. _

Twenty-three; that was the age he had been when rove leeches came to town and killed Sarah Black. That was the age he'd snapped.

"See something you like, sweetheart?" He called seductively.

Snarling I shifted back and crossed my arms over my bare chest, not really caring that all of me was out for the boys to see.

"No, just the face of a sex crazed half-grown man." I growled.

"Bella,"

"No," I seethed sarcastically. "I'm the ghost of Maryann Uley who wants to haunt her _murder._"

He smiled, almost smugly now. "Who's your friend?"

"My brother," I said coyly. "Your son."

Joshua arched a brow at us. "Samuel and Isabella, you two sure have _grown_." Sam shifted back too and glared coldly at him. "Stop glaring at me, this is my land too ya know."

"My land," Sam said. "I lead the Pack here."

"That's what I always hated about you two…So territorial, just like your mother." Growls erupted from the both of us and Joshua smiled wider. "Good to see the family all back together again, eh? Me…Bella…Sam…your mother…." He gestured further into the forest and my eyes widened.

The thing is; no one ever _found_ my mom's body. As gross as it sounded I'd always thought Joshua had_ disposed _of her remains a different way. Last thing I'd remembered was him dragging her into the woods.

But no, he'd buried her. In thewoods were we run.

"You cold-hearted bastard!"

Joshua smiled at us and spread his arms. "Come at me. Avenge her death. I _enjoyed _killing her, you know. She was just so…_irritating _when I went through my Change with all her bickering and 'are you cheating on me?' crap." I bare my teeth and Sam decided to speak.

"You're trying to get us to fight you." Sam shrugged. "Bella and I got the brains in our 'family'. You can't bait us into anything."

There was a long silence and then Joshua smiled sweetly at us. "You haven't heard the last of me. I haven't been home in the longest time and now…I ready to play."

Skin became fur and just as he'd come he left.

"I hate him." I growled through my tears. I remembered that hateful glint in his mix matched colored eyes –my eyes.

It degusted me that I had to share that trait with him. Hell, I felt ashamed that I was even born sometimes. Seeing him like this, hearing those words.

"Me too, but nothing can be done about it." Sam said, his voice hallow and somewhat distant.

"Do we call the police…About mom?" I chocked, my gaze starring at the place Joshua had pointed out.

"Yeah, but you do realize we can't send him to jail for it, right?"

"I know; he'll expose us all."

The night dragged on and after a hysterical phone call to the police –made be me after the adrenalin wore off- I drowned myself in the shower and tried to listen to Sam's conversation with the police.

"The guys, Bella, and I were on our weekly camping trip," Sam lied, but still the story was believable. He had his head down and he was crying. "We were in the woods and digging a pit for the fire when we hit something…"

We did have to check and be sure that Joshua wasn't just yanking our chains. Sure enough two –_TWO- _feet underground we found a twisted female body.

"We…we'll run a scan and get back to you on the identification…" Charlie, a police officer from Forks, whispered.

"It's my mom…I know it is…" Sam sobbed.

"We can't be too sure…The body is…." Another officer started. "And the story is…" I heard a fist slam down hard on the wooden table causing me, the officers and the Pack to jump.

A wooden chair from the table in the kitchen scrapped across the tilted floor and I knew Sam was standing now all 6'7 of him, he'd tower over the police.

"The story? _The story_! It a rumor that someone made up because they have no damn lives! My mom was a good woman and all you people in this damned state portray her as a slut and said she abandoned her children!"

"Sam, please, calm down." I heard Emily whispered. After a moment Sam took a shaky breath and he eased back into his seat.

"Get out of our house." Without hesitation three sets of feet shuffle and the screen door slammed.

"Sorry about that Sam," Charlie murmured. "He's been getting interested in all the 'animal attacks' and 'missing people' in this town."

"Take him off this case."

"Will do, I'm sorry…about Maryann. She was a good woman and people just can't see past the fact she was an outsider in the community."

"Thank you, Charlie."

"How's Bells holding up?"

"She's destroyed…She has too much to deal with already. Her imprint is rejecting her because of my last stunt, Joshua's back in town…"

"That's rough…who'd she imprint on?" Charlie knew our secret, all senior police in La Push did, but Charlie was there when Jake phased so…surprise!'

"Paul Meraz."

**This was suppose to be up last night, but I got hit hard with the flu and I'm still dealing. Sorry if this is a bit of an angry, gory chapter my sister won't stop annoying me and asking me to take her to the park -she doesn't beleive I'm sick- and I really just want to punch her right now.**

**Please review or I'll find you.**


	4. Total Eclipse of The Heart

**Bella**

Let us review the messed up factors of my life:

1.) My dad was back in town.

2.) My Imprint hates me.

3.) My mom funeral was two days ago.

4.) My Imprint hates me.

5.) Paul hates me.

6.) Paul/MY Imprint HATES me.

I looked down at my list and sighed.

Well, number 2, 4, 5 and 6 couldn't be changed. Number 1 I couldn't fix without being classified as a murder. But number 3 could be fixed with a trip.

Mom always use to take Sam and me to Third Beach for picnics of warm Sunday afternoons. To commemorate these memories we packed a lunch and headed down to the we walked down the beach people who saw us coming and seemed to silently stream out of the beach, not wanting to be near the kids with the dead mother. I felt to numb to care anymore. So what if my reputation here is ruined? If I don't want to go back to school? If I live forever and have no one to spend it with?

I didn't care. I didn't.

But it was always running through my mind.

I did care. And it scared me.

"I miss her..." I said softly. My voice was cracking. Memories of this beach, the one I've always avoided, just seemed to floud back, playing tag on this very spot, building sandcastles, going swimming then getting a cramp because I didn't wait an hour after eating. Mom had to run in and save me, laughing as I wailed about how much my leg hurt.

A long, muscular arm wrapped around my shoulders and I rested my head in my hands. Starting to sob again.

"I hate him...-hic-...Why does he ruin everything?"

"It's just the way he is Bella." Sam kept his voice low so I wouldn't hear it break. This was a rare thing, seeing Sam -my older, stone faced brother- cry. We both loved mom, we were "mama's little babies" because she was around more than Joshua was, but when Joshua killed her it was harder on Sam then it was on me because he wasn't there when it happened. He felt bad for not being there for me when I'd ran from Joshua and hid under my bed, then not believing me when I said that Joshua turned into a wolf and hauled her away.

"I don't want to be like him." Sam said quietly. I raised my head to look at him. For a moment I was startled on how much Sam resembled him: the strong nose, wide mouth, high cheek bones...it went on forever. But then you saw his eyes and you remembered he wasn't the murder. His eyes were our mother's eyes; a soft shade of brown.

"You won't be," I said softly. "Because...were different from each other. Aside from our looks we have nothing in common with him, Sam."

We sat in silence for the rest of the evening.

**Paul**

My truck idled down the dirt path towards Emily's (and Sam's and Bella's) house.

_I just have to return her jacket why does this have to be difficult. _I've been hiding out like a coward at my house when I heard that Bella's mom was found dead and no one in town, Elders and close friends aside, cared. Maryann Uley was an outsider in town, said to have affairs with all sorts of men who were just passing through and had abandoned her children at an early age. And although my mom and I weren't close friends with them we came to her wake and paid our respects.

Their dad split on them too around the same time mine did.

Again no one cared. No one in this town cared for anyone who was weird or unsociable.

Summer was coming to a close and I haven't seen or heard from Bella or Jared since. I called Jared once and he said things were really bad at the Uley house, a lot of drama and unsolved things and he couldn't talk right now.

Or the next day.

Or the next day.

Or the next week.

I was a guy, of all things, and I wasn't going to bitch and whine when my friend didn't call me back or answered my phone calls. But Jared and I have known each other since kindergarden and I was getting real tired of his shit real fast here.

I stopped my car when I heard shouting coming from around back. Shutting the car door as quietly as possible, I walked around back shocked at what I saw. Bella -wearing an oversize T-shirt and nothing else- and Sam standing his ground next to his sister as she shouted death threats at a man who looked like the older version of Sam.

Joshua Uley.

Everything inside me was telling me to turn around and drive away but Jared and the rest of Sam's gang already saw me.

"...I will murder you the same way you murdered _her._" Bella shrieked. No one had to elaborate on who 'her' was.

_Joshua murdered Bella's mom? His own wife? _I tried to move but it felt like my feet were rooted to the ground, like I'd miss something important if I left. Also my eyes and thoughts were surrounded by Bella as a small, but commanding, voice inside my head shouted: _Keep her safe. Keep her safe. Keep her safe! _I started to feel like someone had shot morphine into my body and my vision started to blur. Then Joshua's voice boomed across the backyard, catching my hazzed attention.

"I'm right here! Come at me!" He shouted, spreading his arms like he was waiting to be struck down.

I didn't see her move but suddenly Bella was in front of Joshua and pull her fist back to deck him. When she brought it forward his fist was caught in Joshua's hand and a fist of his own formed and slammed into the side of her face. Bella flew back a few yards and tumbled to the ground.

She didn't cry out, but I knew she was in pain.

_Her nose is broken. _I realized as I smelled -_smelled_- the scent of blood start to rise in the air. The noise Sam made then was too animal-like to be human, but I barely even saw him, my gaze was on Bella.

Beautiful, soft Bella in a crumbled heap on the ground, bleeding and tossed around.

The small voice grew louder: _Attack. Attack. Attack!_

I started to feel hot. Anger rising in me like I couldn't believe. I felt as if I could lift my truck. Then everything became sharper, ever fine detail of the backyard was enhanced. But all I saw was Bella who was looking up at me now, eyes wider than before, face a bloody mess.

"Paul...?" she whispered but I could hear it perfectly well.

Everyone turned towards me and their eyes widened too. I looked behind me to see what everyone was starring at, but I saw nothing. Except for a fluffy silver tail attached to my back. And then I realized three things at that moment.

I'm a wolf.

The legions were true.

And Joshua Uley was going to die.


	5. Headstrong

Being in a new body that I wasn't used to made it harder for me to know what to do. What moves what and how does a wolf fight? (Because I couldn't just grab the guy by the collar of the shirt and sock him in the jaw. I'd seen dogs fighting at my aunt's house once, so I had a pretty good idea on how it was done.) But the anger that was rippling in my body right now resulted with charging blindly at the man who'd hurt Bella.

So I sure as hell wasn't expecting for Joshua Uley to explode into a black wolf more than half my size and looking twice as menacing .

But the voice in the back of my head had taken over and suddenly I didn't have to think about it. It was all instinct.

I was faster, stronger, predator, a fighter.

I leaped at him with a roar. My razor sharp teeth sank into his neck and with a jerk of my head I tore a chunk out of him. The older wolf had a delayed reaction at my attack. He started growling and clawing at me. I could feel pieces of my flesh ripping away from my bones. I let out a yelp and pulled out of his teeth, drawing more blood from the teeth marks on my shoulder. I didn't mind it though I jumped at him again. Biting into him again.

Joshua twisted and rolled over, crushing my body under his larger one and getting back up again only to go back down and chomp his teeth down into my shoulder.

God I was dying.

The blood loss and sudden burst of adrenaline was making it impossible for me to think straight.

Then a blaze of black-brown wolf came into my view from the side, rushing at us with a frantic leap in its step.

The wolf had Bella's eyes.

This wolf was Bella.

She was so beautiful.

As if she had a death wish she launched herself at my attacker and took him to the ground, growling and roaring her complaints to the larger animal and not even noticing the blood she was getting over her coat as she more expertly took a bite out of Joshua.

I wasted no time getting to my feet and waited for my opening to enter the fight. And when it came, another black wolf with a hateful look in his brown eyes -Sam- jumped into the fight. I growled in annoyance and got ready to jump into the fight anyway. Then another wolf, the same size as Joshua leaped in front of me; head low teeth barred.

I mimicked his stance and took the chance to look him over. Checking for injury.

None.

Damn.

But I noticed something else.

His fur was silver, like mine, if not a little lighter shaded with the black specks in all the same places and his eyes...emerald green. Like mine.

_"Oh God, you look so much like him in this lighting."_ My mother's words echoed in my head like a bad song. _"He was the most beautiful man I've ever met."_ She'd smile to herself then. _"Those beautiful, green eyes."_

The other wolf straightened up a bit as he took in my image as well. It was like looking into a mirror and seeing your older self.

William J. Meraz: my mother's husband, my father and (apparently) a werewolf.

I watched as my dad's eyes took in the image of his fully grown son and I snarled defensively. William's eyes softened and he turned and barked something to Joshua -who was currently being pounded to a pulp by his children, I think he regrets having two. With a silent exchange of ear twitches and looks a secret message was passed.

Though, like it was child's play, Joshua grabbed the scruff of Bella's neck and yanked her off of him and in the same motion slammed the boney part of his flank into Sam's gut, therefore, getting free.

The two godly large wolves then turned and retreated from the clearing.

I turned to Bella who was bleeding badly from almost everywhere. Her black-brown fur deranged and mangled, she whimpered in slight pain as she checked out the injuries. Before I realized it I was in front of her, we were roughly the same height now. I tapped my nose on her forehead and almost immediately she nuzzled into my silver fur.

Low growls could be heard from behind us and I turned to see Sam, looking a bad as Bella, growling at me with all his teeth showing.

Couldn't he give it a rest?

If I am a wolf, which I am, I'd like to be accepted into their group so I could know what's going on.

Like a block had been released a swarm of voices filled my mind.

_And now...He's only made matters worse!_ -Sam.

Why could I hear Sam's voice in my head?

_Sam, stop it! He is a shifter now. You. Must. Accept. Him._ -Bella.

Bella sounded annoyed, almost angry. She stood right next to me growling, lowly like her brother, but no audible words came out.

It was like I could hear their thoughts...

_Not if I evict him!_ -Sam.

Bella lunged forward then and more voices, coming from Jacob, Jared and Embry called out to them. But the siblings ignored them and settled this on their own terms.

_He's my imprint, Sam! MINE! You will not take him from me!_ -Bella.

Sam kicked her off him and growled at her,

_He didn't accept your feelings, this is all the more reason to rid us of him! He hurts you!_ -Sam.

_Will someone please explain what going on?_ I called out in my thoughts. The two froze and looked over at me.

_Shit_. -Sam.

_Oh, Sprits...Oh...-_Bella.

Bella's eyes became dish plates and then she turned and started running. Fast hard and like the furies of hell were on her tail.

Stupidly I remembered when she'd told me she loved to run.

_Paul, turn back to human form. And we'll explain._ -Sam.

**Tada!**

**Okay, so here's the thing. When Paul was thinking about wanting to be accepted, he also accepted being one with the Pack and, moreover, being able to hear their thoughts. Sam and Bella were the only ones, save Paul, who were in wolf form at the time.**

**William and Joshua, sigh, this will be fun.**

**Hence they have their own Pack and their minds aren't linked with the youngster's. I think William will be like Paul, but right now he's just going easy on his son.**

**~QueenVamp**


	6. Smooth Criminal

**Bella**

"Why in the name of all that it holy did Paul have to hear _that conversation_!" I screamed. Leah smiled softly and handed me a mug of coffee once settled in her leather beanbag chair.

After Paul had phased and heard Sam and I bickering I'd run all the way across town to Leah's house once I was finally able to shake Jared and Embry off my trail.

Harry and Sue were on a fishing trip and Seth slept in the basement so Leah could toss me some clothes and let me in without much hassle.

"Don't sweat it B, Paul probably doesn't even know what 'imprint' means." Leah had phased three months ago and still withheld her answer to the mind link and her responsibility as a La Push Pack. Which hadn't made Sam happy at all and that forced him to ask me not to be friends with Leah anymore which resulted in a fight that I'd won. Though she was dead set on keeping Seth human, but we both could sense the werewolf genes kicking in.

Damn it I hate those vampires.

"Yeah, yeah you're probably right." I slowly sipped my coffee and Leah turned on the TV. For an hour we watched 'My Super Sweet Sixteen' on MTV in silence, but then our highly sensitive ears picked up the sounds of someone moving around the house, a little too quietly to be Seth or Leah's parents home early.

I set my glass down and so did Leah. Whatever it was it was moving down the hall to Seth's room, but once it passed Leah's door...the smell of a vampire hit us hard.

I placed my hand on Leah when she started shaking and covered her mouth to contain the snarl she was trying to conceal.

What would a vampire want with us?

We haven't done anything wrong.

I heard the old floorboard creak and at the same time I opened Leah's door.

Trying to remain calm we looked at the vampire in the hallway.

He'd worn all black to shield him from the night, but I could see him perfectly.

He was tall and burly with muscle. His hair was dark and his skin was pale and had the sickly sweet smell of leech all over it.

His hand reached out for the door handle and that's when Leah lashed out, turning into a large sandy wolf with sharp teeth before my eyes. In all the commotion I phased too, though Leah's room and her hallway weren't big enough for all of us. The vampire turned to us and growled. In the next millisecond he managed to run at us and leap over Leah's body in one dainty jump.

Leah and I tussled for a moment trying to get through to go after him and at the same time I called Jared and whoever else was in wolf form for back up.

Mind link wasn't always a bad thing.

~X~

We had a lot of explaining to do with Seth later, or early the next morning.

We told him the legends that we had all heard growing up around the bonfires. He thought it was pretty cool, well he will until he turns into one too.

The vampire had gotten away and had almost taken Leah down but I was there to back her up and take a bite out of him. Though the leech pieced himself back up and ran for his life with us little hell-wolves after him. And once more he stopped running once he got to the treaty line.

Sighing, I looked at the claw marks on my shoulder that were rapidly healing. There would be no evidence left for Sam to see when he got here with Paul, but I guess it didn't really matter Sam would believe me if I said I'd been injured.

I felt eyes on me and I looked up to meet the emerald gaze of Paul, who was staring at my new marks.

"It'll heal..." I said softly though I knew he heard. Paul's eyes locked with mine and I saw something change in his face.

A realization.

Like a child learning something knew or a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

I guess our imprint was both ways now.

I shook my head and looked over at Leah who was growling to herself. "Lee do you need help cleaning up your house? It was partly my fault."

"It was all me...But yes, I knocked over the couch on my way out of the house."

"I knocked down a family picture and I think I impaled your beanbag with my paw..." Leah's eyebrows raised and her face heated up. "You know what let's just go back to it being all you."

**Paul**

Things had been…bad between Bella and me since that night. We talked, when other people were around, and it was either about patrol or vampires. Bella and Leah had been on high alert and had been having sleepovers for the remainder of summer so when I went to the Uley house she was just leaving with her marching orders or when I was leaving she was coming home to do some chores.

It was all very frustrating.

But Leah was like Bella's sister, as the guys tell me, they did everything together and Seth was their little baby brother. So it was natural for them not to leave his (still human) butt unguarded. But I knew Bella was avoiding me.

Payback maybe?

Well, it was torture.

But I had a lot of other things to dwell on. (The fact that my dad was a shifter, now I was a shifter and my mom knew nothing about it. But still she told me she'd gotten a phone call from him and she was so happy.) And School was going to be starting soon.

~X~

Summer came and went and I kicked off the senior year with a new pack of friends and more responsibility.

Jared drove us all to school that day in his minivan and Jacob came twenty minutes late on one of the motorcycles he'd built with Bella a few summers back. When we asked him where he was he said him, Bella and Leah paid a little visit down to Forks and confronted the vampires and the one who fit the description of the leech (it's easier to say than vampire and hearing it all the time it tends to grow on you) that the girls saw that night.

The Cullen's obviously didn't like getting bitched out or accused because they jabbed back to protect their coven member and gave an alibi of a hunting trip.

That had just tipped Leah off the edge and Bella kept her from phasing on their land. Later she apologized and explained their side of the story before leaving.

"They're crazy." I said picking apart my lunch in the cafeteria.

"Bella is the Beta, undisputed and knows what's best. Sam would have done the same." Jared said defensively.

"Still, she could have gotten hurt." Jared glanced at Embry and Jacob and they rose from their chairs and left without another word. Jared then leaned into the table talking low so no one could hear even if they were sitting right next to us.

"They won't attack them with witnesses. Bella knows that and that's why she confronted them in Forks High School parking lot, instead of in the woods. She was safe no matter what she did." I rolled my eyes and balled up the tin foil from my BBQ sandwich.

"Whatever..."

Jared sighed and kicked my leg from under the table.

"Talk to Bella."

"What?"

"You heard me. No more of this pouting puppy bullshit, get you act together."

"We've talked." I defended.

"About?" Jared snapped. When I said nothing Jared forehead creased and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, there just been a lot of shit I needed to deal with and Sam…is acting sort of like a friend, but I don't trust him yet. And there's becoming a shifter and all this other 'You can never leave La Push' and 'Vampires are real' that can really come down on me and my views of this town."

Jared cracked a smile. "Look…Bella is a really nice girl and she's got a lot of patience, but because of your rejection she's not going to really bother with you..." I winced and Jared smirked. "Until you confront her. But be warned when you piss off Bella, in your case, by ignoring her…Damn she'll use every trick in the book to get back at you."

"What do you mean?"

"Not like a stalker or anything like that, but she'll probably just ignore you back…in the most annoying way possible." He sighed. "That's what she's doing now and I can't tell you how suspenseful it is for all of us. Are they going to kiss? Are they not going to kiss? What will Sam say? Ohhh...Find out of the next episode of 'Shifters un-cut'." Jared said dramatically and I laughed. "So...What do you think about our dear little female?"

I rested my head on my fist on and took a deep breath. "Don't think any less of a man of me when I tell you this, okay?"

"Alright,"

"When I'm not around her, like when we were in the car and laughing about nothing when we first met, I feel like someone is surgically removing my heart from my chest and I'm still awake to witness it all." I looked up to see Jared nodding evenly.

"Imprint…" He murmured to himself, seeming to think I couldn't hear. "She likes you too." Jared started to stand but I stood too.

"What does that mean?"

"What?"

"What you said."

"That...'She likes you too'? Jeez and you accuse me of not know girls." Jared laughed it off, but I grabbed his backpack before he could scoop it up.

"No, the other thing. The word you said right before...indent? No...Imprint, what does that mean?" Jared's faced paled.

"You...it means...um...Ask Bella." And like that he yanked his backpack free and made a beeline out of the lunchroom.


	7. Police Scene Chalk Line

**Paul**

The chills of an early winter blew through La Push like an omen. Freezing the roads and frosting the windows, forcing a Snow Day that only a shifter could survive -and the promise of more school time during the hot months of summer. Sam had called me earlier, saying he checked my grades on-line (still trying to figure out how he managed that!) and said I was taking the day off -while everyone else played in the snow and patrolled the border- to catch up on some homework.

Jackweed.

My mom -Mallory Meraz- strolled into the room holding two mugs of hot chocolate in her hands.

In all honesty, she didn't look like a mom, more like an older sister. Which was infuriating when I brought friends over and they started hitting on her...

Yeah, that's why I only kept Jared around.

"I was going to make one, but since your off duty today..." She laughed and handed the mug off to be before perching in on the love seat and turning back to the news. Noticing my silence she turned back to me questioningly. "What's up, kid?"

"Nothing...Jared just said something to me a month ago and I can't figure it out. Do you know what 'imprint' means?" She seemed to stiffen. "Jared was taking about it and I want to know since you knew dad was a shifter _and didn't tell me_." The last bit came out a little harsher than intended but mom didn't seem to mind. I learned how to be a smart-ass from her and the fact that she didn't tell me my dad was an over-grown dog and there was a slight chance I might be one too, pissed me off.

"Oh, be reasonable Paul. Would you have believed me?" She snapped, fixing her brown eyes on my emerald ones. She usually hesitated when she did that, like something shocked her, but now she held my gaze.

"No...but..."

"'But' nothing." She growled, taking a long sip from her mug. "As for imprinting...I was your father's imprint, his soul mate. He told me before we got married, when I learned about shifters. It's sort of a 'love at first sight' effect... why have you imprinted?"

_Jared said that Bella and I..._

"Paul." She dragged out my name into syllables and her eyes narrowed a bit and I set my hot chocolate on the coffee table. Mom didn't like the idea of me dating. When she found out I kissed a girl in eighth grade I was forced to sit at home five weekends in a row and watch old, sappy love story movies with her -which she didn't even like!. As for my _official _punishment had to help her in babysitting my cousins Brady and Collin -the whole time she was telling me this is what it was like raising a kid.

Figuring out I'd imprinted...I didn't even want to think about what _she_ could think up.

"I'll be in my..." Mom ran ahead and blocked the hallway leading to my bed and lockable door.

"No you tell me now." She demanded.

"Mom please..." I begged, but she wasn't going to yield. Sighing I ran my fingers through my lengthy hair and hesitated. "Bella and I imprinted on each other..."

I waited for her to explode.

"Bella...Bella Uley? Joshua's daughter? Sam's sister?" Her eyes widened and her whole body seemed to shut down

"Uh-huh I had that same reaction." Nudging her gently aside I slipped into my room. It was until I locked it until I heard the banging of her tiny fist, screaming for an explanation. I simply rolled my eyes.

"Paul Bradford Meraz! Get your ass out here _now_!"

"Um...no." I slipped my fingers under my window sill and slowly raised it. "Leave me alone. I'm studying!"

"Grrr..." With a final abusing, slam to the door she stalked away.

Sometimes it was hard to believe that _she _wasn't the shifter in this family.

**Bella**

Leah and I tumbled through the snow pulling Seth along in a sled.

He howled with laughter and Leah howled. I barked out a laugh too and we both lurched forward; causing the teen in the sled to fall over. _That's what you get for harnessing the beast. _I growled, knowing neither of them couldn't hear me. Seth was still just a human, and staying that way it seemed, and Leah still refused to share a mind with my brother.

_Yo! Bellsy! _-Quil.

I turned my head to see a dark brown wolf trotting into the clearing, looking out of breath. His gaze scanned the sight in front of him and he barked out a laugh.

_If you hadn't spoken I wouldn't have found you! _

_What do you want? It's not my shift yet. _I whined, it was rare that I was actually _allowed_ to visit Seth and Leah -though I did it anyway- and we were all meeting back at Kim's house later to practice our music -and to get my guitar back.

_Sorry, but Sam said he needed you to go grab Paul. Mallory is freaking out and...**.**_

_Who's Mallory? _I felt my lips curl back and a low growl escaped my chest -all reflects of course.

Leah noticed and growled at Quil too, probably thinking I was angry at him.

_Ha-ha, calm down Bellsy. Mallory is Paul's mom. He's a little 'mama's boy'. _Quil barked out more laughter and I growled lowly at him. Turning my head I nudged off the rope Seth tied around my neck and looked at Leah.

Code for I was leaving.

She nodded and I sprinted off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Yanking on a pair of stiff, cold jeans and a frosty, snow covered sweater I exited the forest and continued my walk down the street -bare foot- to the Meraz's house in town. They lived away from the woods, almost excluded completely from the wonders of the forest which seemed weird to me. I've always been in the woods, always.

The coldness of my clothes started to melt with my body heat and I pushed back my frizy, snowflake mangled hair, but smiled.

Winter was my favorite time of year -and my mother's.

Vividly I remembered being five-years-old and looking out the window to see my mom dancing around without a coat on as the white, cotton balls fell from the sky. I ran outside too and she swung me around laughing. It was the first time I'd seen her laugh in months.

I was about to knock on the door, when it swung open. A middle aged woman with ebony, black hair pulled into a high ponytail, dressed in an going-out attire complete with a thick coat. I lowered my hand from my knocking position and smiled.

"Are you Bella Uley?" She asked.

"Um...yes...?" Her lips twitched and she opened the door further.

"I'm Mallory, c'mon in." I happily obliged and let the warmth of the house wash over me.

"Were you going somewhere?" I asked. Turing around I saw her throw her purse and keys on the table then shrugged out of her jacket before draping it, royally over the back of the chair. "I could come back."

"Nah, actually I was heading over to talk to your brother, but you'll do." She smirked casually and walked into a different room and I followed. "You see, Paul's father was a shifter too and since he's back in town I want to know if you've found the bastard yet. Do you want coffee?"

I nodded and pressed my lips together, I wasn't suppose to talk about Joshua or William to anybody. But I guessed as much that Mallory and Paul would want to know more.

"Oh, I'm sorry...what's your rank in the Pack?" She asked like it was naturally the polite thing to do.

"Huh?"

"Honey, I was married to one of your kind. Do I look like the type of person to not know how the Pack operates?" She started ransacking through a chestnut wood cabinet. "I made Will tell me everything, so what's your rank?"

"...I'm the Beta, second in command." She removed a tin can from the top shelf and smiled at me.

"Will was the Beta too, Joshua's right-hand man."

"And I'm my brother's. The info you want is confidential but I can honestly say me know less than you...though I assume you know more." She twitched at my tone. "We heard you got a phone call from William and everyone just wants to know what he said." I leaned back against the counter and watched the proud woman struggle with her poker face.

"Paul is in his room." She said almost threateningly.

"No he's not." I quipped almost immediately after her. Although the scent of Paul was all over this place I couldn't sense another shifter in the house. He probably left through the window or something.

Mallory smirked and set the coffee tin down. "Your good...I like you. Paul and Sam have been nagging me for weeks about that, but your just like me. We know how to casually drop the bomb on people's lives." I smiled at her comment and she continued with the coffee. "When William called I was so shocked I barely said anything and at first I thought it was a prank call because when I answered no one said anything. And, of course, I was watching a horror movie that night so I was scared and pissed at the same time, I locked all the doors and went to the kitchen for a knife." She laughed to herself. "Then William said my name, well my nickname that he made up for me, and I knew it was him immediately. He didn't really say much after that, other than that he was in town and Joshua was with him and he saw Paul."

I nodded slowly, weighing her words in my head. Something just didn't...fit.

"Your protecting him." I said softly and Mallory's heartbeat picked up in my ears. "When people lie they have a reaction. You, however, are good."

"I'm not telling you anything else." She said softly.

"Fine with me, he's your imprint your protecting him. Believe me I get it."

"Oh, _believe _me, I know you do."

* * *

**Heehee, hey guys...put the guns down please.  
I'm very, very sorry for the delay -writer's block and other crap like that- and I had to put a lot of thought into Mallory's character. While writing the Sequel for 'White Wolf', Protector, I realized I never gave Paul a family so I had to doodle up this little background. ;)  
I promise I will update again soon...just show me I still have readers! Review, PM, Favorite, Alert my story and me. If I ever do this again please don't be afraid to put me in my place and PM me to get off my lazy ass. I do love this story and I re-fell in love with the ideas I have planned out.**

**~QueenVamp**


	8. I Hate This Part Right Here

**Paul**

In my wolf coat the early-winter didn't seem as cold as everyone else -okay..._humans_- had been whining about on Channel 9 this morning.

I welcomed the cold.

_Paul! _I sighed. Even the amazingly _cold _voice of Bella super pissed off brother. The midnight black wolf came bounding into Emily's backyard and snarled at me distastefully. With all the white surrounding him he only seems darker and bigger, his brown eyes bright with fury...Oh, hell what'd I do _this time_?

_I sent Bella to go get you an hour ago. _His jaws snapped. _She hasn't shifted back yet and I can't find her. _Mentally I raised an eyebrow at this. Though when becoming apart of the pack I learned that Mr. Cool-Muscle-Man tended to freak whenever Bella went out on her own for any long amount of time. Like this one time, Jacob told me, he'd taken her out for a date after the big break up with a guy from Forks (Hence she wasn't a shifter then, it was the next day that she found out who the bastard left her for) and Sam had freaked when they came home late. He said it got worse once Sam shifted. _Hey, you do realize that I can hear everything your thinking, right?_

Peeking in to Sam's thoughts right now...well, there was a lot of bloody snow and a dying silver wolf corpse. _Been watching too many horror movies lately, Sammie?_

Sam lunged at me, snapping his jaws at my feet and forcing me to turn and high tail it the other way. _Just go find her! _

_And if I don't?_

An image of my truck falling off the La Push cliff flashed through my mind and I whimpered softly. _Your so cruel._

**Bella**

"-and his mom's a jerk too! It must run in the family." I grumbled while plugging in my amplifier to my guitar and trying a few cords. Leah and Kim glanced at each other and smirked. "What?"

"There are only very few girlfriends who like their boyfriends parents," Kim said, tying back her gorgeous long, black hair before seating herself behind her drum set. Leah laughed and Kim added: "And vise versa. I know this because I'm a math geek." She grinned at me and did the ever famous 'du-du-da' on her drums.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Let's rock."

"We have to wait for Seth." Leah said, glancing back at the garage door. "He's bring food." I threw my head back and howled.

"Lee-lee, this'd be sooo much easier if you'd just join the Pack! Em, makes more food than we know what to do with. Jeez, if Kimmy turned into a wolf, she'd agree."

"I'm not eating that traitor's brownies!" Leah huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kim laughed. "You ate that cake. For your birthday last-"

"Shut up!" Leah growled. "All I'm saying is that I don't want to ever, ever, ever EVER see _that woman _again!" I couldn't help but notice the venom from her reply was all gone now. She was slowly getting over it, but stubbornly holding on tightly to her bounds of anger. And she didn't have a right to be angry. One minute her and Sam are laughing in our backyard talking about kids and the next Sam's caught in the closet in a very compromising situation with Emily.

I sighed, she wouldn't ever that to _me _for an entire _week _after that happened. But I got over it, the betrayal that stung me as well as Leah, and I was the werewolf at the time. My tantrums made hers pale in comparison.

"Yo, She-Wolves I got your McDonald's order!" Seth called, kicking snow off his shoes and walking through the living room. "Three extra large cheeseburgers, extra large fries and what ever else you wanted I got it!" More patterns of feet followed.

"And a few hangers." I smiled and put my guitar on the couch then swung around the other furniture and Leah to the door and into Jacob's waiting arms. "Hey! Loca, where have you been! Ugh," he said happily and set me down. "It's been what? Two days? Jeez, and you said becoming a shifter would give you more time together."

I laughed and patted his shoulder. "Oh, Jacob Black you kill me. Really, ha-ha." Jacob was my oldest friend, I knew him before Leah, and we were completely inseparable from each other since we were five.

"Wow, look she smiles." I looked around Jacob's broad shoulder and looked into Paul's taunting emerald eyes. "I, um, heard you met my mom..."

"Mallory? I like her." I said sarcastically and Paul's mouth set into a fine line and I crossed my arms over my chest. Glaring into his eyes with venom.

Jacob and Seth retreated back into the garage and I heard the radio turn up, loudly -they were giving us privacy.

"I know...about the, um, imprint." Paul said softly.

**Paul**

Bella's eyes widened and glassed over, her teeth dug into her lip and her fingers clenched into her arms. "W-who told you?" I tried to break eyes contact but I couldn't, her mismatch eyes were blurring colors. Chocolate brown, cobblestone black, gravestone grey...She blinked; crystal tears rolled down her cheeks and I flinched, eyes widening and pulling back a bit, she noticed and quickly rubbed the tears away. "How'd you find out!" She growled again, more fiercely.

"Jared said the word 'imprint' and I tricked my mom into telling me." I said almost automatically.

"So what now?" she asked, beautiful face stoic and arms crossed over her chest.

"I...don't know..." I pinched the bridge of my nose and leaned back against the wall of the hallway. "I don't know. I don't know. I don't know." I turned and rested my head against the wall. "Spirits, we're imprints and this 'love at first sight' thing is really messed up. I don't want you to look at me like that every time you see me, like your _disgusted _with _me_!"

"Maybe we're not imprinted after all." Bella whispered softly and I glanced back at her as she backed away from me, hand finding the door handle to the garage door behind her. "Paul...I think its better if we just forget..." The door opened behind her and she got ready to turn the knob and run outside, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me. Shocked, her fingers slipped off the handle and, a surprised yelp, she fell into my chest with a _thud _and I held her to me.

"You'd have to kill me first."

* * *

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know this so late and you all probably hate my guts but please leave a review!**

**~QueenVamp**


	9. Cannibal

**Bella**

For most of you that guessed he kissed me next, you were correct.

But it wasn't soft and sweet, we were -after all- animals and this was Paul, new recruit shifter and hotheaded.

Paul's lips descended onto mine roughly, demanding my response. It was more than that though, he wanted so much in that kiss: acceptance as a mate, permission to be by my side, his right to protect me and bite off the tails of his rivals who moved to close. He pulled away for air, barely an inch between us and he could sense me about to say something. I took a breath and his lips crased onto mine once again, biting at my lip with animalistic desire that made me yelp in surprise. My inner wolf howled and her fur stood on ends with the heat Paul had created. I melted, returning the kiss with the same fire and grabbed Paul's hair at the roots and pulled. Picture frames dug into my back and I growled in annoyance, causing Paul to force me into the wall further trying to make me growl again, my nails bit into his skin and he groaned. My fingers traced his jean waistband and I smirked at his dazed face...

I drooled slightly at the memory and wondered how far that would of gone if Seth hadn't started screaming: "My eyes! My eyes!" and fallen to the ground dramatically.

Leah and Jacob's jeers were much harder to pass off. With the winks and perverted comments.

I was just thankful I was talking to my brother now.

"Bella where were you?" Sam growled over the phone and I, blushingly, sat on Paul's lap as he played with and pulled at my hair.

"I was talking to Mallory and…hmm." I turned bright crimson when Paul kissed my cheek and then my jaw. "She's hiding something."

"Any idea what?"

"No not rea-LLY!" Paul kissed my neck.

"Bella? May I speak to Paul please?" Sam said in his sweetest voice.

"Um, yeah..." I handed the phone over to Paul, who smirked and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"STOP JACKING AROUND WITH MY SISTER, YOU FEALBAG!" You can bet the phone dropped from his ear and he was straining to quickly grab it before it hit the floor.

"Um...sorry."

"Hn, yeah. Put Bella back on."

"Okay." Paul handed the phone back to me like it was going to bit him and I laughed, grabbing the phone and putting it to my ear.

"Hello?" I heard a crash from the other line and some shouting. "Sam? What's going on?"

"Bella, get to Emily's right now! The rove leach attacked again." Sam shouted before the line went dead.

**It can all be blamed on 'Cannibal' by Ke$ha and the message of releasing your inner animal on your lover. Hell...And I will not make this an M rated story! Josh I don't have virgin ears I know how al that works, but I don't feel comfortable writing it. And I don't know if any of you noticed but my b-day was the first and I spent it alone because some people *glares at parents and sister* had to go to the dentist, Work and School. Who had school anyway? I live in a borderline southern state with winters that last till April and snow days every b-day. *smirks***

**InsaneVamp- She's just starting to border insanity. You can tell because I'm back.**

**QueenVamp- Insane go away!**

**InsaneVamp- Hey don't look at me sista, I'm a figment of your imagination.**

**QueenVamp- Rot in hell, bitch**

**InsaneVamp- I vacation there.**

**~QueenVamp**


End file.
